fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Takumi Hijirihara vs Chizome Akaguro
Description Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer vs My Hero Academia. Two people who murder murderers with a warped up mind and a few screws lost. To the eyes of the people, they are criminals, but to us, they are badass heroes. Who will prevail under the threat of 1 minute? Interlude One Minute Melee! Where All The Fights Are Settled In 60 Seconds! No Research! 60 Seconds! One. Minute. Melee! Melee Takumi was walking in the streets in nighttime where almost nobody was around. Suddenly, his instincts kicked in, and he bent his back to the side to dodge a sword stab. His assaulter then lands in front of him, revealing himself to be Chizome Akaguro. "Takumi Hijirihara. Killer Killer. I will kill you here and now for the sake of justice" Hero Killer Stain said to Takumi, who looked with a bored up expression. "Chizome Akaguro. A.K.A Hero Killer Stain. Just the person that i'm looking for. A criminal like you killing his victims for their own ideals. I rank your killings...30 points" Takumi said, confusing Hero Killer Stain. Try Harder Next Time! "Save the blabber when you go to hell!" Chizome said charging at Takumi, who swiftly took out his knife from his pocket, blocking Chizome's katana, before pushing him. Both entered a fighting stance, with Chizome pointing his katana at Takumi, and Takumi holding his knife in a reverse grip with a bored expression on his face. This Battle Is Gonna Be A Mass To Remember! Engage! 60 Takumi charged at Chizome, slicing with his knife at his katana. Chizome blocked all of Takumi's casual assaults. He then jumped up in the air, and threw multiple knives at him, to which Takumi blocked with his knife. Hero Killer Stain ran at Takumi, before delivering a kick with his spiked boots, but Takumi dodged by ducking under his foot. He then slashed at Chizome, creating a gash at his clothes but he didn't have any injury because he jumped backwards. 50 Chizome then threw multiple knives in a rapid pace at Killer Killer, who reacted by either blocking or dodging them. Chizome then charged at Takumi before slashing at him with his katana, creating a small gash on his cheek, to which Takumi slightly gritted his teeth at. Killer Killer then slashed at him, creating a huge gash at his back and drawing blood, causing Hero Killer Stain to scream in pain before Takumi kicked him, sending him flying away to a building, shattering the wall he got slammed into. 40 Chizome had just got up, but had no time to recover as Takumi appeared in front of him and punched him, sending him flying inside the building. Hero Killer Stain was quick to recover, before he climbed up the stairs. He then reached the roof, and tried to take his breath, placing his body on the railing of the roof. "Already tired?" Chizome gasped and jumped from his place backwards upon seeing Takumi sitting on the railing. He then gritted his teeth and slashed horizontally at Takumi, who jumped from his place and spun fluently and acrobatically in the air, before diving towards Chizome, slamming his knife at his katana, creating a shockwave that destroyed the entire building, and sending large pieces of debris to the air. 30 Takumi and Chizome jumped on several debris pieces floating in midair, heading towards each other. They then jumped multiple times, charging at each other like blurs multiple times. Takumi then swumg his knife at the air horizontally, causing another huge shockwave to destroy the debris and turn them all into a pile of dust. Chizome used his arms to shield himself from the shockwave and dust, before he fell on the floor, creating a crater where he landed. 20 Hero Killer Stain woke up with blood dripping from his arms and his head due to the impact. He then looked around him, looking for his target. He then looked up to see Killer Killer eyeing him from the top of another building, with his red eyes gleaming fearlessly under the moonlight. Chizome ran towards the building, entered it and climbed the stairs until he reached the roof, facing Takumi. Why did my Quirk didn't work? He thought, before charging towards Takumi. Both of them traded blows like blurs, sparks flew in the air and the sound of metal hitting metal echoed through the dark night. 10 Chizome jumped at Takumi, his katana pointing at him. 9'' Takumi blocked it with his knife, before pushing Chizome backwards, namely where the ceiling of the roof was. ''8 Takumi then began assaulting Chizome at speeds Hero Killer Stain couldn't comprehend, pushing him further backwards towards the ceiling of the roof of the building. 7'' Chizome began having cuts on his arms and legs from Takumi's assaults. Blood drawing from the gashes. ''6 Cracks began showing themselves on the katana of Hero Killer Stain. 5'' One of Killer Killer's casual wild slashes made contact with Chizome's katana, shattering it to pieces. ''4 Chizome tried to take a knife from on of his pockets, but Takumi was faster, and sliced off his left arm. 3'' Hero Killer Stain didn't have time to scream in pain as Takumi sliced off his other right arm, with Chizome's back hitting the ceiling of the roof. ''2 "That's how you do...A murder by paralysis" Takumi whispered... 1'' ..And plunged his knife to the side of Chizome's neck. '''K.O.!' Chizome's body didn't even twitch while he was still standing. Takumi then took out his knife from Chizome's throat, making blood burst from it. He then pushed Chizome from the building, causing him to fall from the multiple stories of the building, before landing on a car, flattening it, with his body being completely inert, indicating that he died. Super Paralysis! Takumi looked at Chizome's body from the top of the building, before he gasped suddenly. He then fell on the ground, Chizome's paralysis having taken effect on him. But despite the paralysis, he was smiling. "I already wanted a nap after this. Oh well..." He said before closing his eyes, and soon, he was drifted into a deep slumber with him snoring loudly in the night under the moon. Winner This Melee's Victory Belongs To... Takumi Hijirihara! Category:Muhammedmco Category:One Minute Melee